Dear Cloud
by Satsuki Bun
Summary: "Dear Cloud, How are you? We miss you..." Knowing that he doesn't love her romantically, Tifa lets Cloud leave. With Cloud starting life on his own, Tifa tries her best to keep in touch with her childhood friend. Then one day...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _The first part of the story would be formatted into "e-mails" and "phone calls", all sent to Cloud. Hope you'll enjoy this :)

This story takes place about a month after DoC. Tifa lets Cloud leaves, knowing that he doesn't love her romantically. So she tries her best to keep in contact with her childhood friend...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**January 20, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

How are you? We miss you. I know it's been only two days since you left. What are you doing? Where are you now? You never pick up the phone.

Marlene and Denzel miss you a lot. Though Marlene's doing a lot better now that Barret's back. He found a place just across the street from the bar. So when Barret's out working for the WRO, Marlene comes over and help out, like the old days.

But Denzel's not doing so well. He misses you terribly. He rarely talks and stays hunched up in his room. He carries around your wolf keychain everywhere he goes, never letting it out of his sight. I don't know how to comfort him at all. Though I suppose when school starts again after the winter break, he'll be better. Don't worry. We'll be fine.

Write back! Take care of yourself. Miss you.

Love,

Tifa

* * *

**January 21, 0011**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Hey chocobo-butt?! How could you just leave like that? I'm so fuckin' pissed! Tifa cares about you so damn much and you just dumped her like that?! Are you serious or what?! You even slept with her! I can't believe she'd just let you go like that. If I were her, I'd throw your little spiky head down DaChao and stab those Mako eyes of yours til Mako flows out! ARGH! I can't believe it. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I officially HATE you. You jerk!"

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Fuck it, Tifa's making me apologize. But I won't. I WON'T APOLOGIZE TO SOME BASTARD LIKE YOU. Fuck."

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Barret

"Wad da fuck Cloud! Can ya pick up the damn phone?! Denzel's missin' ya like crazy you spiky ol' ass! Yeh, well, Tifa's missin' you too. An' mah little girl too. O' I don't! Ah goddamnit Cloud! Why did ya do this? Well, call us back damnit! Now!"

* * *

**January 30, 0011**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Tifa

"Hi Cloud? How are you doing? I haven't heard from you for more than a week so I thought I'd call to see how you're doing...would you mind picking up the phone? The kids are looking forward to talking to you. Barret too. Well, hope you're ok. Oh, did you get my e-mail? I hope you did. Umm well that's all. Take care. Bye."

* * *

**February 9, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

I miss you so much! Tifa is helping me write this e-mail.

How are you? I am fine. We really miss you. Especially Denzel. He is skulking a lot. Even in school. He is having very bad grades in his spelling tests. I got a 100% on my last spelling test. I am going to join the spelling bee contest too. Papa and Tifa are so happy. I am very happy too. But I wish you were here. I know you would help me practice.

Happy Hearts Day is coming soon. Tifa and I are decorating the bar with pink hearts. There will be a party. Someone booked the bar so the man could ask the woman to marry him. How sweet!

Please pick up the phone. Where are you? Are you all around the world?

I miss you! Bye!

Love,

Marlene

* * *

**February 15, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

Happy Hearts Day!

We had a long day at the bar today. Remember Charlie? The man with the red bandana on his head? Well, he proposed to his girlfriend, Rena. With diamond ring and flowers and all. We all got teary-eyed for them, even Barret.

So, where are you now? You never replied us once. Marlene's quite disappointed. She came rushing to the bar every day after school, hoping you'd replied her. I don't mind that you never reply to me, but, Marlene looks up to you. It wouldn't waste you too much time to write her back with a simple reply, would it? The least you could do is leave us a message on the phone. Denzel misses you too. But he's finally talking more again. If you contacted us, just once, I'm sure it would have brightened up their day so much.

Hope you're all right. Miss you.

Love,

Tifa

* * *

_Author's note:_ To be honest, I don't think Cloud (in the game/movie) would ever leave Tifa and the kids again, but hey, this is fanfic :P And I've always wondered what would happen if Cloud really did realize that he doesn't love Tifa in a romantic-sort of way. Just feel sorry for poor Tifa.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you so much for the reviews and comments! To be honest, I haven't confirmed whether Cloud and Tifa should end up together in this story…I have an idea, but not sure if it'll be a good ending. Maybe I'll write two separate endings…?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving On**

* * *

**March 2, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

Where the hell are you?! Did a chocobo take you in as a son?! Tifa and the kids are worried sick about you. Can't you be more considerate and call them back? An e-mail maybe? Gosh you're such a jerk. Hate you.

Yuffie

* * *

**April 27, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

Hope you're doing all right out there. I heard on the news that a big storm killed several people in the Northern Continent. You're not any where near there, are you? Or are you at the Forgotten City? Just wondering.

We had a little birthday party for Marlene on Saturday. That night, she slept with me. She told me her birthday wish was that Cloud will come back. Is it possible to make a little girl's wish come true? Just a visit maybe? She's not asking for too much. We all miss you.

This morning I went to the Midgar ruins, around the old sector 6 and 7. I sat there for a long time. Even now, I could smell the rusty steel and smoke in my nose. I couldn't get it out of my senses. It's been four years since AVALANCHE saved the planet. What would have happened if we didn't make it? Would we all be dead? Dead, then all of our problems and sufferings would disappear along with us, into the Lifestream. Sorry, never mind. I'm just feeling a bit sentimental.

Hope you're doing better than me. Take care.

Love,

Tifa

* * *

**May 2, 0011**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Barret

"Yeh Cloud, it's Tifa's birthday tomolo. Least ya can do is call her an' wish her a happy birthday. She been kinda depressed lately. Eh call back will ya!"

* * *

**May 4, 0011**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"So! We threw a surprise party for Teef yesterday just to cheer her up. Some _jerk_ didn't even give her a damn call huh! Well, _someone _blew the party up. And some sick ol' perv grabbed Tifa's butt while she was cutting the cake. What the fuck. If you were there, would you have omnislashed the man? Teef asked me that when she was drunk. POOR GAL. You're hopeless, Cloud. Sheesh."

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Cid

"Hey lad, dunno where the heck you are, but you should have been there yesterday for the lass' birthday. Dunno what's goin' on between you two, and I'm not gonna nose 'round you two's business, but I've never seen such a sad face on tha' girl before! I think she was expectin' you to surprise her or somethin'. But all she got was some stinkin' pervert gettin' her ass! $&*#$&# ! Damnit, spike, be a man!"

* * *

**May 12, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

I had a nice birthday. I wonder if you remembered it? Maybe you were too busy.

We took the kids to the chocobo farm yesterday. Denzel absolutely adored the place. He told Marlene that the chocobos reminded him of you. Cloud, can't you make a visit to the Edge? Just a short one? Please?

A large group of refugees moved to the city lately, so business' been pretty hectic. Shelke's helping a lot too. Her control of emotions is definitely improving. I just hope the WRO experiment would be ready soon.

And I think I need to hire a new delivery boy...Are you up for the job?

We miss you.

Love,

Tifa

* * *

**June 8, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

Elmyra called today. She asked me if I knew where you were since she had a delivery. If you see this, you should call her back. Seems urgent.

The summer sun's melting us. We took Marlene and Denzel for a swim at the new pool yesterday. You know, the one by the city hall. They had a great time learning different strokes. Denzel even managed to swim freestyle across the pool without stopping. He says he's going to join a swimming team. That boy's got a lot of spirit in him. I hope he keeps it up!

So how are you doing? Have you met a girl? Marlene told me to ask you that. Silly girl.

Well, take good care.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**June 11, 0011**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Tifa

"...Hi Cloud?...Hi Cloud, this is Denzel...I...umm we miss you. Umm, we went swimming a few days ago. Me, Marlene, Tifa, Barret, and...and another man. He looks really mean. But he taught me how to swim freestyle. He was so tough on me. But I made it. I was so happy. He says I'm gonna be a good swimmer and told me to join a swimming team. I hope I could do it...Cloud? Are you ever coming back? I want to swim with you...I mean, that man is a very good swimmer, but I think you can swim just as well as him. Umm, oh Tifa's back, I gotta go. Bye Cloud...!"

* * *

**June 17, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

All right chocobo-butt, just want to let you know that _someone_ is dating so you don't need to escape from us anymore. Got that? Heck, you really should visit the kids. They're dying to see you.

Heard there was a tornado near Wutai. Tell me you got caught in it. Ha!

Yuffie

* * *

**August 11, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

Happy birthday! Wishing you happiness always.

Marlene asked if you're going to celebrate your birthday with your girlfriend. Denzel asked if she got you a birthday cake. The kids miss you. They wanted to draw a birthday card for you, but since we don't have your address, we couldn't mail it. Where exactly are you anyway?

By the way, Cid and Shera just had their baby! An adorable boy with Cid's good looks. I just hope he doesn't inherit Cid's badmouth! I'm forwarding a photo of little Sol to you. You should probably give them a call too.

Hope you had a good birthday.

Always,

Tifa

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Though I really hate you, I still wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Yeah, well, I wonder if anyone even remembers your birthday. Hmph."

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Vincent

"...Happy birthday Cloud..."

"You're supposed to hang up now!"

_Click._

_\*_

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Shelke

"Hello Cloud...happy birthday..."

"_Sheesh_ _hang up the damn phone!_"

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Nanaki

"Hi Cloud. This is Nanaki. Everyone's been trying to find you. Are you all right? If I remember correctly, today should be your birthday. Happy birthday. You should come visit me in Cosmo Canyon. I would be delighted to see you. Oh, have you heard about Cid and Shera's baby? An intelligent-looking boy. I will appreciate it if you call me back. Goodbye!"

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Reeve

"Hello Cloud, just calling to wish you a happy birthday. Now, I'm not certain of the reliability, but a source told me you were near the Mideel area. Just so you know, the Mideel area has been quite unstable lately. There have been numerous plates movements in the area. Just stay safe. Goodbye."

* * *

**August 17, 0011 **

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Cid

"Heya spike! Well, I know it's a tad bit late but happy birthday anyway! Shera just had the baby. Kid's drivin' me *#&$% crazy! Ah well, here's a picture of tha' kid. They all say looks like me. Gonna grow up to be a handsome man like his crazy ol' dad! Rahaha! Say, where the hell are ya anyways?! Come visit my boy. Oh, and Shera says hi. Welps, that's all!"

* * *

**September 10, 0011**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Vincent

"Hi Cloud, it's Vincent. I may have been wrong, but, I thought I saw you near Nibelheim. I didn't see clearly as I was with Yuffie on a mission...was it you?..."

* * *

**September 25, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

How are you? It's been a long while.

Denzel's birthday is tomorrow so we're taking the kids to the Gold Saucer. It'll be their first time. If you're any where near Corel, you should meet us up. They'll be delighted. Just give us a call.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

_Author's note:_ Sorry if it's boring. I had a hard time making the e-mails interesting. But I needed the e-mails and phone calls to continue with the story. Cope with me :) And can anyone make a wild guess who's the "man" that Denzel was talking about?


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _

DivineKitten: Hmm, for the kids' wondering, you know how sometimes after not hearing from someone for a while, you start to wonder and imagine (wildly) what happened to that person? That's the feeling the kids are having :)

Omegaxis1: Thanks for noticing the change in Tifa!

As for the others, this chapter is going to be a surprise for most of you :) The _man_ is…

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Call**

* * *

**December 2, 0011**

Dear Cloud,

Long time no see. Boss got a task for you. Reply us back immediately. Urgent.

Reno

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Tifa

"Hey Cloud, how are you? I got a call from Reno today, asking you to call back...if you will, please call them back. Seems like Rufus got something for you. Thanks. Bye."

* * *

**January 3, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Thanks for a job well done. Money deposited.

Regards,

Rufus Shinra

* * *

**January 10, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

I heard from Rufus that you seem to be doing well. I'm glad to hear it. Though he told me he never saw you face-to-face...Cloud, why are you hiding from all of us? It's been one year. We're all concern about you. You're always welcome to drop by the bar. After all, we're your friends.

The Edge has been growing. You should come visit some time. Reeve and the WRO are doing a wonderful job in restoring the area. Remember the experiment that the WRO were working on in fixing Shelke's growth? Well, yesterday Shelke underwent the first testing, and it seems to be working! She was so happy that she started crying. We're all so glad for the poor girl. Hope everything works out for her.

A customer's calling me. Take care!

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**February 26, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Are you dead? Let us know if you are.

Yuffie

* * *

**February 29, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Hope you're doing well. Marlene and Denzel just recovered from a bad case of cold. Denzel had a bad time recovering-you know how much he hates medicine. But he's all good now.

However, Barret seems to be having a hard time lately. I'm not sure why though, he wouldn't tell me. I think it has something to do with the oil well that he found near Mideel. Reeve's not letting me in on their projects, because it's "confidential". Sometimes I wonder whether I should quit the bar and join the rest of the others in WRO. In a way, it'll be like the old days, working and fighting together. But things change.

Anyway, I heard from some people that there was a man in the Northern Continent doing delivery for people, though no one ever saw the man's face. Could that be you? You're such a mystery.

Don't catch a cold.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**April 13, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Can you come to my birthday party? There will be lots of chocolate! A man just touched Tifa's body! But don't worry she kicked the man out already! Tifa is a tough girl! I miss you!

Love,

Marlene

* * *

**May 1, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Please, I beg you, PLEASE call Tifa and wish her a happy birthday. It's not much. I mean, you're her friend, right?!

Yuffie

* * *

**May 4, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this since it's really not my business, but...Yuffie and Vincent are dating! Finally! They've been dragging this on for way too long. So yesterday, they walked into the bar hand-in-hand for my birthday dinner, and I was just so happy for them that I burst into tears. Silly me. Honestly though, this was the best birthday gift I've had.

And I know Yuffie's been trying to contact you all this time. Don't mind her annoying e-mails and phone calls. You know how she is. She actually cares about you a lot since you've always been like an older brother to her. Maybe you could call and tell her you're happy for her. Just a suggestion.

Well, that's all. Hope you're all right out there.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**May 5, 0012**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Did you just tried to call me?! OHMIGAWD YOU'RE freakin' ALIVE! Well, pick up your phone already! I was in the movies with Vincent."

"Is he there?"

"No, just voicemail. As always. But at least he tried to call...hey chocobo-head, where are you? The WRO's giving me a headache. I've never been any busier. Ugh. Well, give us a call some times, we're never too busy for you. 'K bye!"

* * *

**May 6, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

I'm so glad you gave Yuffie a call, even if it wasn't exactly a proper "call." I'm still glad you did it. She really appreciated it. See Cloud, it's the small things that count. Thank you.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**June 13, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Denzel made it to the swimming team! We're closing the bar tonight so we could take the kids out to celebrate at the Pizza House. Denzel loves that place. I'm sure he wishes you were here to celebrate together. Pay us a visit some time. It's been way too long!

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**August 11, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Happy birthday from all of us! Hope you're having a good day so far.

Cid, Shera, and little Sol came for a visit last weekend. You should have seen the little family! Cid has become an entirely different person (well, he still have curses spells), but there was a new fatherly aura surrounding him. It's great to see a new Cid. I would never have imagined the old Cid feeding a little baby in his arms-there'd probably be a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Meanwhile, Shera looks lovely as a happy housewife. I'm so glad for her.

Anyway, I've seen so many couples starting families of their own these past two years. Remember Charlie? He and Rena are about to welcome a baby too. And Johnny? His little girl is nearly two years old. The Edge is growing livelier day by day. I'm happy.

Well, hope you'd pay Cid's family a visit. Sol's adorable.

Again, happy birthday!

Always,

Tifa

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Happy birthday chocobo-head! Hope you're still alive ha ha!"

* * *

**December 23, 0012**

Dear Cloud,

Hello! How are you? I miss you. I am writing this e-mail by myself, because Tifa is shopping. I am carefully spelling the words. Did you know I won the spelling bee contest? Hope you are having a good winter holiday. Denzel and I are enjoying our winter break. He said hi. Denzel still go to school for swimming practices. He said it is very cold. Papa and I will go out to shop with Denzel. I want to buy a new Moogle doll. All my friends have it. It is very cute! Shelke grew taller too. We are so happy for her. She said the tests hurt her though. She is very strong. Come visit!

Love,

Marlene

* * *

**January 19, 0013**

Dear Cloud,

How are you? Today, we got an anonymous package with two chocobo dolls on our doorstep. Was it you? I really hope so. Anyway, the kids love them. Thank you. Still, it would have been so much sweeter if you had given it to us personally. Maybe next time?

Take care.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**February 1, 0013**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Barret

"Hey yeh spiky butt! How yeh doin'? Jus' wonderin' 'cuz, well, well..._are ya still not over Aerith? _I mean, c'mon, been so long. Even Tifa's moved on-woops, am I supposed ta tell ya that? Well, I s'pose tha' brat might'a told ya anyway. Yeh, Tifa's really happy now. Yeh should be happy fur' her too. Hell, I'm happy for her! Well, I'll stop blabbin' now...come visit woulddya?! 'Bye!"

* * *

**March 10, 0013**

Dear Cloud,

Elmyra called today. Give her a call, okay?

How have you been lately? We've all been so very busy. Business' growing nicely, so we managed to renovate our rooms on the second floor. We need a new menu update. Any ideas? Marlene says she wants chocolate pudding. She's begging me to let her do the desserts menu.

So, a few weeks ago, Marlene and I went by Aerith's church. Someone seemed to have fixed the broken ceiling. Marlene asked if it was you. If it was you, you would have drop by the Edge and visited us, right?

Well, hope you're all right.

Always,

Tifa

* * *

**May 21, 0013**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Hey chocobo-butt, what's with the disappearance lately? Oh wait, you never _did _appeared...(snigger)...Tifa's been in a pretty sweet mood lately...I wonder _whyyyy_...if you don't do something soon, you'll freakin' regret it, I'm telling ya!"

* * *

**June 14, 0013**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Tifa

"Hi Cloud! Denzel wants to talk to you here-"

"Is it really Cloud? Oh, it's just voicemail...hi Cloud, I just won my first competition! Freestyle 50 meters. I got second! I almost made it first, but Sora was really fast. He's a year older, maybe that's why he won...but second place! It's better than nothing! And it was my first time competing too...We're gonna celebrate at _Olla's_. Is there an _Olla's _near where you are? The burgers are so yummy...well I gotta go! Bye!"

* * *

**August 2, 0013**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Tifa

"Hi Cloud. How are you doing? I really hope you'd pick up the phone. I got something important to tell you. You're probably...wondering why I'm not e-mailing, but this is really important. In fact, probably the most important thing that's going to happen in my life...I got engaged. Call me back, okay? Miss you."

\*

_Ring ring. Ring -_

"Hello? Cloud!? Is that you?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Tifa's voice cracked. "I'm so glad you called back...Cloud."

"Yeah," Cloud murmured. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," a smile could be heard. "It's Rufus."

For a moment, the chocobo-head wasn't sure how to respond. Thankfully, Tifa continued.

"We're having a little engagement party next Friday. Everyone's coming, and I...I really, _really_ hope you could come. After all," Tifa bit her lips, "after all, we're childhood friends, right? It would mean so much to me if you came...It'll be like...a-a big brother being there for me..." Her voice trembled.

Cloud listened to the quiet sobbing of Tifa. A moment later, the man heard her take a deep breath and continued, "so, what do you say?"

Nodding, though aware that Tifa could not see it, Cloud replied, "I'll come. For sure."

"Oh, Cloud, that's great!"

Sensing the woman's happiness, Cloud chuckled briefly.

"I'll e-mail you the invitation card, okay?"

"All right."

"And Cloud?"

"Yeah, Tifa?"

"I'm...I'm really glad you're coming," Tifa said softly. "Please, promise me you really _will _come, will you?"

"I...I promise, Tifa."

Cloud heard a sniff on the other end.

"Thanks Cloud. Um, bring your girlfriend, all right? See you then."

"...Bye."

_Click_.

CRASH. The Side Blade vibrated dangerously as a long crack erupted from the wall opposite of where the man was sitting, his face buried in his hands. _My girlfriend...?_

* * *

**August 3, 0013**

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Barret

"Hey yeh Cloud! Heard ya comin' to Tifa's party! Eh well I'm glad ya comin'...'s been a long ass while since we all last saw ya! ... ... ... ... ... ...Ah damnit Cloud, ta be honest, I really thought you an' Tifa had sumthin' good burnin'...but, ah well, guess it can't be helped wit' you an' Aerith an' all... ...Shit what the hell am I talkin' 'bout? ... ... ...Yeh, well, some of us will be at Tifa's place on Tuesday to do some prep work. M'be you can come earlier, ya know, jus' to catch up an' stuff. Tifa'll be happy ta see ya come earlier. Yeh -"

_Click. _

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Barret

"Damn voicemail so fuckin' short! Yeh, so, Cloud, try ta come on Tuesday. Me, Marlene, Denzel, Shelke, an' Yuffie an' Vincent are there so...oh yeh, did you know Yuffie an' Vincent are _together_?! Hah hah hah unbelievable. Wonder what tha' brat put in Vince's drink heh heh heh... ...well, yeh, see ya soon spike."

\*

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Hey chocobo-face! I'm not bothering e-mailing you 'cause I know you never read 'em anyway! Well, Tifa said you're coming to the party! That's great! We all missed you. Well, especially...never mind that. Not sure if Tifa told you, but we're gonna head over to her place on Tuesday to help with the preparation. You should come too! She would be crying her eyes out if you came earlier. It'll be fun, so come! We soooo need to catch up. Vincent and Barret are gonna be there too. And Marlene, Denzel, and Shelke, of course. Man, the kids, they missed you like crazy and you just left them like that -"

_Click. _

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Click._

Caller: Yuffie

"Woops. Stupid voicemail. Seriously, would you please answer the damn phone?! Call me back if you're coming. Oh, and Vincent says hi. He says you should pick up the phone when he calls. Damn, why should you pick up _his _call, but not ours? Huh, hey Vincent -"

_Click_.

The blonde sighed and opened his closet, taking out a duffel bag. Rummaging through the clothes, he reached for the nicest dress shirt he had and stuffed it into the bag.

* * *

_Author's note: _The man revealed! Don't kill me for it haha.

Anyway, I had to speed things up a bit so I squeezed pretty much what should be two years' worth of e-mails and phone calls into one long chapter. Now the story will hopefully get more interesting… :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolf Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you for the reviews and comments! I'm glad the previous chapter surprised you guys—this _is_ fanfiction after all :) I'm still deciding on the ending though...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wolf Returns**

* * *

**August 9, 0013: Tuesday Noon**

"Oh. My. Gawd. TIFA!" Yuffie exclaimed as she pointed at Tifa's nose.

"W-what?" the martial artist asked in fear.

"You got a bigass _pimple_ on your _nose!_" The ninja's eyes were about to pop out. "Seriously, we need to fix you up right away! Come on Shelke!"

"Oh, Yuffie, it's just a tiny pimple!" Tifa rolled her eyes. "It'll be gone by Friday."

"Not if your stress starts kickin' in!" Yuffie said as she and Shelke rummaged in the drawer for an acne cream. "You wouldn't want a stupid pimple to ruin your pretty face!"

"She's pretty with or without a pimple." The sleek blond hair of Rufus Shinra glistened as he kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

Yuffie and Shelke squirmed.

"Please, get a room," the ninja muttered.

"This _is _my room," Rufus sneered.

"Do ya mind, we got kids in this room!" Barret raised his eyebrows as he tried to cover Marlene and Denzel's ears.

Just then, Vincent entered the bedroom. He glanced around, an observant look on his face. His ears twitched.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked, wrapping her arms around the man.

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"A familiar sound of..."

At that moment, they all heard it. The roaring sound of an engine, a motorcycle..._Fenrir._

"It's..." Tifa gasped, her hand flew to her lips. She ran out of the room. The others followed after her.

Hopping down the few steps of Seventh Heaven, Tifa stopped in front of a handsome black motorcycle, where a blond spiky-headed man sat. A pair of bright blue eyes stared down at her, a slight smile curling on his thin lips.

"Cloud!"

Tifa wrapped her arms around the chocobo-head, her childhood friend, her ex-lover, everything that this man was in her heart...Tears welled up in the red ruby eyes.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Seventh Heaven was closed for the night since Tifa wanted to make a big feast to welcome Cloud back. Tifa even cooked Cloud's favorite lasagna, which the man ate greedily. It had been a long time since he last ate such delicious food. Everyone was chatting excitedly around the table during dinner, everyone except Cloud, though this was no surprise since he never was a super talkative person. Even Vincent made an effort to squeeze something out of the blonde's lips, but with no apparent success.

The friends were glad to see him, even Rufus Shinra, though Cloud never exactly maintained a friendly relationship with him. Therefore, when the Shinra President took initiative and came up reaching out his hand, Cloud was hesitant in taking it. But Tifa and the children urged him on, and so, the two men shook hands, clearing away any hostility.

The clock chimed 12 o'clock. As Tifa washed the last bit of dishes, Yuffie, and Vincent went up to their room with sleepy eyes, while Barret and Shelke took the kids back to the man's place across the street. Rufus gave the woman a goodnight kiss and motioned to Cloud, who was sitting quietly at the far end of the bar, with a glass of vodka in his hand.

"Have a nice chat with Strife," Rufus whispered as Tifa smoothed his sleek blond hair.

The barmaid smiled as she planted a kiss on the man's cheek. "Thank you, President."

Walking toward the spiky-haired man, Tifa said, "you've lost a bit of weight."

Cloud turned to her, an unreadable expression on his face. Such an expression made the woman's heart go cold. She sat down across from him at the small round table and tried to read the man's face. It had been two and a half years since they had last spoken face to face. Awkwardness was in the air.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't cook as well as you," Cloud replied. He scratched his head and shrugged.

_He still does that. _

The Mako-blue eyes flashed at the round shiny stone set on Tifa's ring finger, but returned to the glass of alcohol quickly, carefully avoiding the red scanning eyes.

"Well, I could give you some cooking lessons these few days," Tifa smiled encouragingly.

Cloud nodded. "That sounds good."

An unfamiliar silence filled the air again. The man fiddled with his glass as the alcohol twirled around, while the woman across from him played with her long fingers on the table, lights sparkling off from the diamond ring. It was not like the two friends to have such awkwardness bother them. Tifa bit her lips. _I guess things really have changed between us._

After a moment, Cloud opened up. It caught Tifa by surprise.

"He seem to treat you really well." Seeing Tifa's wide eyes, Cloud added, "Rufus Shinra, I mean."

"Oh," the woman nodded. "Yeah," she smiled. "I never realized he's changed so much until I bumped into him at the Midgar ruins one day. He was helping an old lady move to the Edge. He's been doing everything he can to atone for his past."

The blonde took a gulp of vodka. His eyes squinted at the stinginess. "That's a good change."

"Yeah, it makes me happy to know that people change for the better."

The blue eyes flickered at the red ones, but returned to the glass abruptly. Tifa kept her eyes fixed on Cloud.

"So, what have you been doing for the past two years?" she asked, maintaining an air of casualness.

The blonde shrugged. "Just delivering."

"So you continued Strife Delivery somewhere else."

"Yeah."

Tifa was quiet. She didn't know what to think. This man, this "friend," basically wanted her out of his life. If he had the heart to continue his business in another place, that meant he wanted nothing more than to get out of this city, this bar, this so-called "home." Tifa was confused. She didn't understand. Why did Cloud hate this place so much? Why did Cloud hate _her_ so much? The woman blinked and bit her lips. She wasn't about to cry in front of him. She's tough.

"So," Tifa started, "where did you go? Where were you all this time?"

She was sure the man's ears had turned red. Was he planning on hiding his new-found home from her too?

Cloud shrugged again.

_How many times have he shrugged his shoulders tonight?!_

Her temper was rising. She breathed heavily; disappointment, anger, annoyance, every little bit of patience escaped from her. Tifa stood up and punched her fist onto the table. The sudden impact made the blonde jump. His Mako eyes stared at the red threatening ones.

"Tifa-? Wha-?"

"Never mind what!" Tifa snapped. "I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong all along. You never bothered."

With that, the martial artist stalked away. She stopped abruptly in front of the door to the stairs. "And clean up that glass yourself. No one's here to look after you anymore."

The door slammed shut behind her. But not before Cloud heard a sniff of frustration.

* * *

Cloud was alone, rinsing his glass behind the sink. He was sure he had made Tifa angry. Tifa...his childhood friend? So, it's been more than two years since that day…

"_What's wrong, Cloud?"_

"_Tifa."_

"_Hmm?"_

_He could see the pain in her red glowing eyes as they glanced anxiously back at him. She rolled off his muscular body, fingers brushing softly over his chest. They stared at each other for a long moment._

"_Things were never going to work out between us, right?" The question slipped out of Tifa's mouth without her knowing it._

_He sat up and shrugged at her question, afraid that the truth would deepen her hurt even more. His hand flew to his hair in frustration._

"_I guess you're right," he muttered, burying his face in his hands._

"_I thought...I thought we were a family." Tifa's voice cracked. She sat up. "Why can't w-we be h-honest with each other?" Droplets of tears trickled down her porcelain face. Thousand knives stabbed her heart._

_Cloud watched the woman sob quietly next to him in pain. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better, because no matter what he did or said, he knew it would only hurt her even more. Tifa's shoulders trembled as she cried her heart out, arms wrapping around her knees. The man had never seen her cry like this before. Never. Not even when her mother died..._

_Slowly, the sobs fainted. Tifa glanced back tearfully at the man she love with all her heart, the man who did not reciprocate her love._

"_I t-thought things were g-going all right...but o-obviously not?" Tifa took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her right cheek. "It's her, isn't it? Aerith?" It was apparent that the name induced her pain, pain of losing a dear friend, pain of losing a lover._

"_It's all my fault. I'm really sorry Tifa."_

_She shook her head, not understanding. "After all these years...still? I'll never replace her, right?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be," the woman shook her head. She took a deep breath. "Feeling's a funny thing, isn't it? They play and torture you for the entire life. A bit pathetic, hmm?"_

"_I tried to move on. I really did," Cloud murmured. "But I couldn't. I don't want to lie to you. And I definitely don't want to hurt you any deeper than now. I do care about you...just that... ...I'm really sorry."_

_Tifa_ _shook her head again. With pain in her voice, she croaked, "you should go. I don't want us to be a burden for you. We'll be fine." She got off the bed, grabbing her night clothes and left the room. Knowing that the flower girl's position could never be replaced in the man's heart, Tifa finally accepted defeat..._

The man shook away the memory and sighed. Perhaps he should go up and apologize to her. But what if she was in the room with Rufus? Slowly, he walked up the familiar wooden stairs. A sob. A sob coming from...his office room? Or rather, what used to be his office. The door was ajar. His eyes traveled to a trembling figure sitting on the floor, head buried in her knees.

"Tifa...?"

The figure stopped and looked up in surprise. Hastily, Tifa wiped her face with her hands, embarrassed that the man saw her in this state.

Cloud sat down on the floor next to her and glanced around. The room, to his surprise, was the same as two years ago. The phone, the desk, the chair, the photos...A photo of him, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene, all smiling, sat on the middle of the desk. His heart cringed.

Tifa next to him shifted and spoke quietly. "The room hasn't changed at all. The kids wanted to keep it this way."

"I'm sorry, Tifa."

"What for?"

"For...everything."

The woman turned to face him sternly. "Everything as in what, Cloud?"

Blue eyes returned her stare fixedly. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend. I'm sorry for not being in touch with everybody. I'm sorry for leaving the kids. I'm sorry for leaving...you."

A small bitter chuckle flowed out of the woman's mouth. She shook her head sourly. "_Now_ you're sorry? What exactly are you feeling right now? Guilt? Again?" A frown replaced Tifa's soft features. "Do you love me?"

"Tifa..."

"_Do you love me?_"

"You'll always be my friend."

There. A definite answer coming straight from the man's mouth. Tifa was relieved. It was like a mountain of boulders was lifted off her shoulders. She was, of course, not in love with the blonde anymore. _Was she? _After nearly six years of waiting and trying, she had finally moved on to a new chapter in her life, with a new man in her heart, a man she truly adore for the last two years. Though secretly (and regrettably), her heart still cringe at the sight of the blond spikes.

"Thanks, Cloud."

Cloud stared down at his fingers and clenched them into fists. "I'll be a better friend. I promise."

"If you say so."

* * *

_Author's note:_ Does Cloud really love Tifa as a "friend"? Hmm…


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Blonde

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you thank you thank you for the many reviews and comments! You guys make me happy writing this :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Other Blonde**

* * *

**August 10, 0013**

Cloud woke up in the heat, droplets of sweat on his forehead. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. Warm summer light drifted through the blinded windows. He stared up at the white celling. A small zigzag crack stared down at him; the same crack that he stared at every morning three years earlier. Nothing in the room changed. His room. He was back in his room, as if the two and a half years of disappearance was nothing but merely a dream. _But it's not. Everything had changed. Even the children are more distant. _Though he wasn't about to blame anyone but himself.

He sat up and stretched out his rather thin arms. The sunlight burning his bare chest told him it was probably late morning. He clambered out of bed and stepped into the hallway. Oddly, the hall was cool and breezy, though Cloud was quite certain there were no air conditioners in any of the rooms, except in the bar area. He noticed an extra door down the far end of the hallway. _That must be the new room from the renovation. _Suddenly, the door opposite of his - Tifa's room - opened. The bartender gasped in surprise. Her eyes flew down the man's shirtless form and turned away, blushing.

"Oh, um, good morning Cloud," she muttered embarrassingly, her ruby eyes on the doorframe.

_Since when did she get embarrassed when I'm shirtless?_

The blonde scratched his head. "Good morning, Tifa."

"Umm, would you like breakfast?" She still wasn't looking at him.

Cloud nodded. "That would be good, thanks."

The woman scurried down the stairs and into the bar, closing the door behind her. As he walked toward the bathroom, he felt another cool breeze of air coming from the children's room - or rather, what used to be their room. The room now belonged to Rufus Shinra whenever he was in town for work. _So the "President" couldn't stand a night without the aircon. Pfft._

About ten minutes later, the (dressed) chocobo-head emerged from the door and into the bar. Business usually didn't start until noon, so Tifa was busy preparing for the day, organizing various ingredients and boxes of drinks.

"Mornin' chocobo-butt!" Yuffie grinned by the bar counter. Vincent sat next to her, a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

"Good morning Cloud," the cloaked man said.

Nodding, the blonde greeted the two and sat down beside Vincent.

"Here you go." Tifa placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacons, and a piece of buttered toast in front of the blonde. "It's not much, but I gotta prepare for today's business."

"Thanks, Tifa," he smiled. The woman returned a warm smile and turned to the sink to wash some dishes.

"Rufus sure wakes up late," the ninja said.

"Well, he's been so busy with the elders last week that he never had a proper sleep," Tifa replied behind the sink.

Yuffie sniggered. "You're always defending him."

"No, I'm not!"

Cloud ate his brunch soundlessly, while the two women chattered noisily. Vincent, on the other hand, watched the blonde eat with observant eyes. The maroon eyes were starting to give him the creeps. Swallowing the last of the bacons uncomfortably, Cloud croaked, "what is it?"

The gunman merely stared at him with a slight smirk. After a moment, he murmured, "you haven't changed one bit, you know."

Mako-blue eyes stared questioningly back at the maroon ones.

"I believe a tour around the city of Edge would enlighten you," Vincent replied simply. He turned to the girl next to him, who was still chatting animatedly with the barmaid. "Yuffie, we should go."

"Huh? Oh, damnit, I forgot I still got work," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "Tifa, I'll help you get those decorations after work. We should be back around-" she glanced around at her boyfriend and partner-in-crime, "-4-ish?"

A moment of waving and goodbyes, Cloud and Tifa were alone in the bar again. The bartender shuffled busily by the sink and cabinets, seemingly determined not to look at the man.

Cloud's mind was working furiously, thinking of topics to talk about with the woman. Finally, after sitting awkwardly for several minutes, the blonde muttered, "I'm going out for a walk." He stood up.

"Oh. Okay -"

The door of the bar swung shut before Tifa had finished her sentence. She glanced down at the dirty rags in her hands and sighed deeply.

Crossing the street, Cloud saw what he believed was Barret's home. It was rusty, as with most of the other buildings in the Edge, and there were unmistakeable bullet holes on the left side of the wall. A sudden urge made the man step toward the door and knock. He was about to turn around, thinking Barret must be at work, when the door opened, and a monotonous voice spoke.

"Hi Cloud."

The chocobo-head blinked and gave a small smile. "Hi Shelke."

"I was just about to go to Tifa's. Would you like to come?" the girl asked. She was still looking very young with her bright Mako eyes, though she appeared to have grown a few inches taller, and her face had less "baby fat".

The man shook his head.

"Oh, you must be here looking for Barret then. He's still inside, though I think he will be leaving soon."

Cloud was about to leave, but a loud hoarse voice called out, "who's is it, Shelke?"

"It's Cloud!" the girl called back.

Regrettably, the blonde stepped into the house as Shelke closed the door behind him. Immediately, a large figure marched toward him.

"Hey yeh, mornin' spike!" Barret patted his shoulder. "Wha' brings ya here? Imma 'bout go out to do a bit o' work then I'll be headin' to Tifa's for the day - wha's wrong?"

Cloud shrugged. "You better get to work then."

The gunman raised his eyebrows and motioned for the blonde to sit down next to him on the brown leather couch.

"The kids are at summer schoo'. Should be back afta' lunch," he grunted. When the other man did not answer, Barret continued. "Lookit here, Cloud, I kno' ya probably feel weird bein' back an' all. Well, yeh can see things changed quite o' bit here. Not jus' the city, but," Barret glanced at the man anxiously, "people too. The kids are all grown up now. Not babies no more. Hell, mah little girl's already 9 years-ol'. An' Denzel boy's gonna be 11. They grow up fast, I tell ya, them kids."

The blonde nodded and sighed. "I should have been there to watch them grow up."

"It's not too late ta stay, ya know!"

"No," Cloud shook his head, "I don't deserve staying a second time."

"Whaddya talkin' 'bout?!" Barret asked, voice rising. "We all wanted ya ta stay! It wuz you who wanted to leave 'cuz you don't love Tifa! I mean," his voice softened, "yeh may not love the girl, but you could still stay. Not like we'll hate ya or sumthin' just 'cuz you don't love her. Yeh're still...still our friend. Damnit!" Barret looked embarrassed with what he just said. He gave a snort of disbelief.

"Thanks, Barret," Cloud muttered. He scratched his head. "I guess I feel weird for coming back, because...i wasn't much of a friend these past two years."

"Yeh sure wasn't!" the older man flared. "But, honestly, we're all glad ta see yeh back. 'Specially the kids. So you shouldda try spendin' more time with 'em these few days. That is, if yeh're gonna leave 'gain." He frowned at Cloud, who remained silent.

"Listen," the AVALANCHE ex-leader continued, "we're all happy yeh're back, believe it or not. Those two years yeh weren't here...everythin' changed. Denzel became quiet buh' he's become a good smart lad now. Marlene is a good girl o' course, but I feel she's less trustin' to people. Tifa...man, how should I say it?" Barret scratched his whiskered chin. "Tifa, tha' girl, she's depressed fo' some time, but when she met Rufus - man, I can't believe they startin' datin' back then," Barret muttered. "Imagine, we used ta fight 'gainst him! But, o' course, things changed, like I said. Tifa's a happy girl 'gain. I'm glad 'bout that. An' the Rufus kid's a changed man too. He's takin' good care o' her. Tha' I'm relieved."

At this, Cloud glanced at the older man and felt a "fatherly" aura glowing around him. He gave Barret a small guilty smile.

"Don' ya feel guilty, spike," Barret grunted. "She's happy an' you should be happy ta know tha' she's happy."

A moment later, Cloud found himself standing outside with Barret. The afternoon sun was burning the top of his head.

"See yeh later at Tifa's then," Barret called as he started toward the town center.

With no place in mind, Cloud walked down the road, wondering where it would take him. The city had definitely grown a lot larger compared to two years ago. He was impressed with Reeve and the WRO's accomplishment. Buildings, shops, and apartments lined up the streets. Trees and flowers were being planted along the sidewalks. Nonetheless, an air of detachment still surrounded the city. _Or maybe it's just me, feeling alienated. _

The noon sun made no shadows as the man walked past a building with floor-length windows. Sweat trickled down Cloud's forehead. Wiping his head hastily, he sat down by the bench in front of the building. A flock of birds flew past in the blue cloudless sky. He closed his eyes, listening to the chirping of the flying birds.

"Surprised to see you here, Strife." A drawling voice spoke next to him.

The Mako-blue eyes flew open. Another set of matching blue eyes stared straight at him.

Rufus Shinra sat down on the bench next to him, a smirk on his face. He was wearing his usual white suit, though he wasn't sweating like Cloud was. The chocobo-head glanced around and saw a black polished car parked across the street.

"I thought you were still sleeping at Tifa's," Cloud said.

"No, I still got work to do," the Shinra President replied.

"Here?" the spiky-head asked.

"Your observation skills have deteriorated. Look around. See where you are, Strife." The older blonde motioned toward the building behind them.

With raised eyebrows, Cloud turned around and saw the sign: SHINRA LOUNGE FOR ELDERS.

"'Lounge for Elders'? Shinra?" The chocobo-head turned back to the man next to him. "You built this?"

"Of course," Rufus said, crossing his arms. "I built it especially for elders who have lost their homes from the explosion of the reactors and the Meteor Crisis. Everything in the complex is built ergonomically, designed to fit elders' needs and usage."

"What a change," Cloud murmured, eyes on the flowers in front of him.

"The only one who haven't changed is you, Cloud Strife." Rufus turned to face the other blonde, light blue eyes shining with disapproval. "Tell me, Cloud, what do you think of your return?"

The chocobo-head blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"For a man who had disappeared for two and a half years in his friends' lives, how would he have felt when his friends greeted him with overwhelming joy at his return? Does this man know how much pain his friends have suffered because of his disappearance?"

"...I know. I know I was wrong..."

"Let me tell you a story, Cloud." Rufus smoothed his slicked blond hair away from his eyes.

"Two years ago, on an early spring day, I was strolling around the ruins of the once-great capital of Midgar. It was completely deserted, except for the rusty steel frames. I had just escorted an old lady to what was once the Sector 7 slums. She managed to survive the collapse of the Sector 7 plate, while out shopping at Sector 5.

"As I admired the destruction of the city my dead father had built, I heard a sob, somewhere in the depths of debris. Can you make a guess who it was, Cloud?"

The other blonde shrugged, but he was quite certain who it was...

_Rufus stepped toward the source of the sobbing. Hidden behind a large steel bar, sat Tifa Lockhart. She was curled up on a pipe, crying quietly into her knees. The man had never really paid much attention to the woman, despite her beauty. What was the AVALANCHE member doing in a place like this? Oh yes, this was where the Sector 7 slums once stood, where the group's headquarter was, where the bar named Seventh Heaven collapsed into mere dust. Thanks to Shinra. Rufus smirked bitterly._

"_What's an AVALANCHE member doing here, crying?" the man called out, his voice echoing eerily._

_Tifa looked around. Her face flushed as she wiped away her tears clumsily, embarrassed that the Shinra President saw her crying face. _

_The man stood over her, blue eyes staring down. "Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine," the martial artist muttered, face turning away. "Please, leave me alone."_

_Instead of leaving, the man sat down next to her. _

"_I heard Cloud was gone."_

"_It's got nothing to do with Cloud," Tifa snapped. She stared down at her long delicate fingers. "I was just...thinking about the past." Her face redden, ashamed that her thoughts had slipped out of her lips._

"_Hmm mmm..." Rufus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Come." He stood up and grabbed the long fingers, dragging the martial artist up from the steel pipe._

"_W-what? Let go-" Tifa tried to pull away from him._

"_I won't hurt you. Come." _

_Perhaps it was the strange calmness of his voice, the woman stopped struggling from the President. He led her across the block, where a huge part of the metal plate hung lopsided. Wires as thick as Tifa's thighs stuck out of the sharp edges. They walked under the plate carefully, ducking from the wires. It was dark, rusty, and narrow underneath the plate. The only sound came from their footsteps against the grainy ground. Up ahead, Tifa could see a spot of light, which meant the exit was near. Suddenly, the President turned right, into an alley of even more steel frames. Then he stopped. Tifa bumped into him from behind._

"_Sorry," she whispered._

_Rufus Shinra ignored her. Instead, he called out, "Lady Mira? Lady Mira, are you ready?" Again, his voice echoed eerily among the metal bars._

"_Yes," a soft voice called back. "I'm over here..."_

_Out of nowhere, a pale yellow light appeared in the middle of the alley. A small wrinkly hand was holding a flashlight above a small hunched-back figure. Rufus, still clutching Tifa's hand tightly, walked toward the light. As they got nearer, Tifa could see the many fine lines of age that made up an old lady's face. _

"_Lady Mira," Rufus said loudly to the old woman's deteriorating ears, "did you find it?"_

_The old lady nodded, her loose bun of white hair bobbing on her head. Shakily, she held up a broken photo frame with a big bronze flower on the corner. Pieces of glass laid on top of a yellowed photograph, a photograph of a young grinning couple in front of a church. _

"_I may not see clearly, but I can feel..this is the one," she murmured, clutching the frame tightly._

_Rufus pocketed the flashlight in Lady Mira's hand and grasped her palm tightly, a soft smile on his face. "I brought a friend to see you. She used to live in the Sector 7 slums too."_

_His right hand, still holding Tifa's, moved toward his left hand. He placed Tifa's hand on top of the old lady's wrinkled palm. _

"_Lady Mira, meet Tifa Lockhart."_

"_Hi, Lady Mira..." Tifa said, glancing at the President uncertainly._

_The old lady's thin wrinkly fingers wrapped around Tifa's porcelain ones._

"_What a lovely young beauty," Lady Mira said gently._

_Together, Rufus and Tifa helped the old lady out of the wreckage and back into the spring sunlight. They made their way toward the Edge slowly as the lady couldn't see very well._

"_Lady Mira used to live on the outskirts of the Sector 7 slums. Do you know her?" Rufus asked over the old woman's head._

_The bartender shook her head softly. "No, I don't think I've ever seen her before." She looked on ahead at the broken buildings, her hands holding the old lady tightly. "Where did you - how do you know her?"_

"_I saw her near the gate of Midgar. She was sprawled on the ground. I thought she was dead. That was one year ago," Rufus recalled. "How she managed to survive the Meteor Crisis, geostigma, and Deepground still intrigues me."_

_Tifa's heart cringed. "And the falling of the plate. The Sector 7 plate."_

_Rufus nodded sourly. "She said she was at Sector 5 shopping when it happened. She lost her husband."_

_Tears welled up the barmaid's red eyes as she recalled the incident bitterly. Her friends, her "home," her past...She bit her lips, but would not let the tears fall. _

"_I took her to my elder's home. There were too many of these elders dying on the streets back then. That's why I built that 'lounge', to house them. And to atone for my past sins."_

_Tifa glanced at the man. He still wore that Shinra arrogance on his face, but his eyes were different - tranquil eyes replaced those intimidating ones. _

"_That's a good deed you've done, President," the martial artist smiled._

_Redness glowed on the man's cheeks._

"_Ms. Tifa," Lady Mira suddenly spoke up, "d'you know why my eyes went bad?"_

_Tifa shook her head. "No, why?"_

"_When the metal plate fell on top of our homes, it killed my husband," Lady Mira recalled. "I spent many months there, tryin' to find him, to find my home. The dust, the flames, the ashes...killed my eyes." _

_The young woman's heart went cold. "I see..."_

"_I dwelled on the past for too long...I wouldn't let myself free. I stayed in the past. I punished myself for leavin' my husband. My eyes...were my punishment," Lady Mira said._

_Tifa was quiet, her brows furrowed._

"_But I was wrong," the old lady continued. "My eyes...were my punishment for resenting the past. I dwelled on and on and on...I ruined my eyes, my life. I didn't let myself die, because I wanted to live my past again. That was my mistake." Lady Mira stopped walking as she took a rest. She squeezed Tifa's hand. "But I learned. I moved on. I learned to live for my future, for my dead husband...That's why I'm very glad that little Rufus," she tilted her head toward the man, "took me, found me."_

"_Lady Mira..."_

_Tifa was surprised to see the embarrassment on the man's confident face. A genuine smile curled up on the President's lips when he noticed the woman looking at him. Tifa smiled back, thankful for the lady's wisdom..._

"What's...the purpose of telling me this?" Cloud frowned.

The Shinra President smirked and stood up. His back facing the spiky-headed blonde, he said, "the story has no special meaning. I just wanted a listener. As Tifa once said, I love making speeches, just like my dead father."

He started toward the glass-door of the elder's home. Before entering the glass building, he called out haughtily, "and Strife, if you're planning to have a go, I'm ready to strike."

* * *

_Author's note:_ Is Cloud really that thick?! XD

Anyway, I'm curious with some CloTi fans' comments that Cloud "loves" Aerith only because of his mixed-up memories of Zack. Now, I'm a CloTi fan and will never, ever write a CloRith fanfic (I never was an Aerith fan). But I've always felt that even _without_ Zack's memories, Cloud held special feelings toward the flower girl. For example, in the game's ending scene (original FFVII), Cloud, _holding Tifa in his damn arms_, didn't ask the woman in his arms if she's okay – rather, he started talking about "seeing her" (Aerith) again. If I were Tifa, I'd punch him right in the face. This is just how I feel. That's why I'm writing this story as if Cloud loves/had loved Aerith, not just merely because of Zack's memories. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Again, thank you for the many reviews and comments!

Anyway, I agree that Aerith is special in everyone's hearts. Although I'm a CloTi fan, I still felt that Cloud had *some* romantic feelings toward the girl, even if it wasn't "_love_-love". Nonetheless, what girl wouldn't fall for a cutie like Cloud?! XD;;

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

* * *

**August 10, 0013: 11:30PM**

"Finally! Where did you go?" Yuffie exclaimed irritably, as the blonde spiky-head clambered into the bar.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Marlene chirped from the table she was sitting with Denzel, who appeared to be drawing something. He smiled shyly at Cloud.

Cloud nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I did." He was surprised the children were still up.

The bar windows were already decorated with pink and white hearts. A large vase of yellow flowers was set next to the door.

"We picked these flowers from Aerith's church," Tifa said softly, walking toward him from the counter.

"I see." His eyes flickered away from the golden petals.

The bar was rather quiet tonight. Shelke was nearby, collecting the bill from a couple. "Sorry, we're closing early tonight..." she whispered to the customers.

"Hey spike, come an' have a drink wit' us," Barret called. He was sitting around a small table with Vincent and Yuffie.

"I..." Cloud started.

"Go on," Tifa pushed him.

Awkwardly, the man stepped toward his friends and sat down.

"Care for a drink, sir?" Shelke asked.

"Uh..."

"How about today's special, '_Premium Heart_'?"

Cloud frowned slightly, but nodded his head anyway. He didn't know what to think...'_Premium Heart'?_

Shelke walked off to the counter, where Tifa was busy shuffling boxes around. The two started whispering and stealing glances toward the group.

"Where's...Rufus?" Cloud asked casually. He couldn't quite forget the story he heard that afternoon. For some strange reason, it bothered him. A lot.

"He's still working," Yuffie answered. She held a glass of piña colada to her lips.

The blonde nodded and glanced around at his friends suspiciously. They were uncharacteristically quiet tonight. Each had drinks in front of them, though the glasses were full to the rim.

"Say Cloud, where did you go?" the ninja began.

"Not much, just walked around the town..."

The four friends began chatting about the city and how Reeve and the WRO worked hard to make living in the Edge easier. The conversation turned to Shelke's testings and the findings done by the research team, when suddenly, the lights went off.

Someone screamed. Sounds of chairs scraping and hitting the wooden floor could be heard in the dark. Footsteps shuffled around the bar. Cloud stood up, Mako eyes sensing in the blackness. Just as sudden, a chorus of voices started singing.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to CLOUD~ happy birthday TO YOU~!_"

A birthday cake with a glowing candle on top flowed toward the man. He blinked in surprise as Tifa smiled at him, the cake in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Cloud!" she beamed. Cloud noticed a small puff of cream on her left cheek.

"T-thanks...I didn't..." the man stammered.

"You forgot it was your birthday, didn't you?" Denzel grinned next to the cake.

"We made it ourselves!" Marlene smiled on the other side of the cake. "Well, Tifa did. But we helped!"

The others all grinned at him. A warm feeling overcame his entire body. He felt...weak.

"Hey Cloud, look who else came!" Yuffie piped up.

The man looked around and saw the wide grin of Cid, the calm face of Reeve, and the fiery tail of Nanaki.

"Long time no see, kid!" the pilot barked.

"Happy birthday, Cloud," the WRO leader smiled.

"Happy to see you again, Cloud," Nanaki said.

"Come on, we gotta cut the cake!" Marlene ordered.

Everyone gathered around the large round cake excitedly. As Cloud lowered his head to blow the candle, Marlene tugged at his hand.

"Wait Cloud! You gotta make a wish first!" she chirped.

Cloud caught Tifa's red eyes staring at him. She smiled and nodded. Slowly, he closed his eyes and made a wish...and he blew the candle with all his might, hoping his wish would come true.

As Tifa sliced up the cake, Marlene and Denzel grabbed Cloud's hands and dragged him away from the others. Immediately, the barmaid noticed them walking away. She kept her ears open on their conversation.

"Psst, Cloud, what did you wish for?" Marlene whispered, eyes darting toward Tifa.

"We won't tell anyone," Denzel grinned.

"I thought I'm not allowed to tell anyone," Cloud smiled, "or else my wish won't come true..." His blue eyes drifted toward the woman by the cake.

"Aww, what a bummer," the boy muttered.

Marlene slapped the boy's arm. "Hey, the card, dummy!"

Denzel made a small, "oh!" and rummaged his pockets. He retrieved a folded piece of blue card and handed it to his hero. "This is from us, Cloud..." the boy said, suddenly becoming embarrassed. "Um...from _us_, if you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, _us_," Marlene added, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Read it now!"

The children scurried away and left the birthday boy with the card. He opened it and read the content.

"_Happy birthday Cloud!_

_These two years we are quite sad, because you weren't here with us. We were so angry...but don't worry, we're not angry anymore. Now you're back, we are soooo happy! :) We hope you will stay with us again. Tifa hopes that too._

_Tifa spent the whole afternoon baking the birthday cake, so you have to finish every last bits! We think she still likes you. Do you?_

_Hope you miss celebrating birthday with us, because _WE _miss celebrating with YOU!_

_Love,_

_Denzel, Marlene, TIFA_"

His heart cringed. His eyes flickered toward the barmaid, who was now handing out cakes. She glanced up and smiled at him.

"Cloud, come on," she motioned toward a plate with the largest slice of sweet. "It's your favorite, Angel Cake."

_Angel Cake. _He took his first bite of Angel Cake on his first birthday in the Edge. That was exactly four years ago. Tifa had learned the recipe from Cloud's client, who had asked him to deliver an Angel Cake to her grandson in Junon. Cloud had been curious what the cake with the hole in the middle tasted like, because the sweet scent emitting from the box captivated him, reminding him painfully of his mother's baking...Since then, Tifa baked him an Angel Cake whenever there was a special occasion.

The soft airy texture melted in Cloud's mouth. His heart squirmed. He swallowed the sweet flavors of vanilla. It was as if the sugary cake was an antidote to his body; an immense feeling of tender warmth filled his insides. His cheeks blushed.

"It...it tastes wonderful," Cloud whispered. "Thank you...Tifa."

His fingers reached for the barmaid's cheek and brushed away the dab of cream. The gentle touch of his warm fingers on her blushing cheeks, the sudden proximity of their reddened faces, the sugary sweet scent emitting from Tifa's long brown hair..._Ba-bump._ The barmaid snapped away, red eyes shining with confusion...

An hour later, Tifa escorted the sleepy children across the street toward Barret's place after bidding goodnights. Cloud stared blankly after the three figures disappearing behind the closed door, the three people he left nearly three years ago. Yuffie narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"She still got feelings for ya, you know," the ninja said quietly.

Cloud snapped his head around. "What...?"

"I said, she still likes you," Yuffie crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Yuffie..." Vincent murmured, frowning.

"Yeah, _pretty_ obvious, lad," Cid added, his face burning red from the alcohol.

Cloud sat in silence, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He couldn't help but think how close Tifa and he were just an hour ago...so close, he felt he could taste her... "But she's engaged to Ruf -"

"Heck, are you that thick?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Engagement could be called off!"

"Well, that would be quite a commotion -" Nanaki started.

"I _still _don't understand why'd you ditch Tifa back then," Yuffie huffed. "She's freakin' _hot!_"

"Yuffie," Vincent warned. He stared at his drunken girlfriend.

"What! Even old man says she's hot," the Wutain princess snapped.

Reeve chuckled.

"Hey watch it! Don' let Shera hear that!" Cid growled.

The others watched in silence as the ninja and the pilot argued. Barret grunted and slammed his artificial hand onto the wooden table.

"Shuddit!" the gunman yelled.

The two brawling jumped, eyes wide.

"Listen here yeh, Cloud," Barret said seriously, glaring daggers at the man, "do yeh, or do yeh not, love Tifa?"

Cloud blinked at the question. For a moment, he didn't movie. But slowly, he felt his head tilting up and down...

"It's not too late ta get her back, yeh hear?"

Yuffie and Cid nodded in unison.

"What about Rufus?" Cloud asked bitterly. As much as he dislike the man, he wasn't planning on being enemies with him.

"Who cares!" the ninja rolled her eyes.

Shelke nodded enthusiastically, blue eyes glowing with drunkenness. "Why else would Tifa asked me to give you a glass of '_Premium Heart_' tonight? That's _her_ in a _drink_," she said. "I suspect she expects you to do something tonight."

Cloud raised his eyebrows as Yuffie hugged her friend in agreement. The two young women were obviously drunk. Very drunk.

"Look man, if you're plannin' on takin' her back, we're here ta $#&# help," Cid grinned.

"That's my old man," Yuffie patted the pilot on the back. She turned to Cloud. "I'm pretty sure if you open your heart to her, she's yours. _All yours _if you know what I mean," she winked.

"Whatcha think Tifa is?" Barret barked at the girl. "Anyways, we needa plan. Yo romantic," he turned to Vincent, "whatcha think? What's som' romantic things spike should do ta get Tifa back?"

"Oh gosh, don't ask him, he's a bore," Yuffie muttered.

Vincent flashed his maroon eyes at his girlfriend. How they managed to have dated so long is a surprise to everyone. He held his chin, thoughtfully. "A nice stroll around town will do."

"I don't...I'm not even sure if Tifa wants to be with me..." Cloud stared at his glass of _Premium Heart_. Indeed, the drink tasted sweet, with flavors of fresh pineapple and watermelon, and a subtle hint of alcohol and spicy hot pepper. _It's definitely Tifa. _

"Uh, duh Cloud, didn't we just tell you?" Yuffie looked annoyed and frustrated. "She still got feelings for you!"

"Yeh, she's gonna be happy with yeh!" Barret grunted.

"But you said she was happy with Rufus this afternoon!" the blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Yeh, well, that was 'cuz I dunno yeh like her!" the gunman roared irritably. "Well, yeh _do_ like her right?!"

"Yeah...well..." Cloud stuttered.

"It should be _love_, not _like_, right?" Nanaki asked. "There's a difference between the two, according to humans."

Yuffie laughed and patted his furry friend's head. "Nanaki's got that right!"

The blonde shrugged. "It makes no difference if Tifa doesn't feel the same..."

"_Why don't you ask me that yourself?_"

Everyone turned toward the door. Tifa was standing there, face burning furiously.

"Tifa..." Cloud murmured, face reddening.

"Woops, party's over, kids!" Yuffie called out. The friends stood up and scattered around.

"Nah, party's continuin' at mah place, brat!" Barret grinned, motioning everyone to follow him.

"Oh, right, everyone to Barret's place!" the ninja winked. "Everyone except chocobo-head and Teef."

"Yuffie! Barret!" Tifa exclaimed in disbelief, face getting redder and redder.

"Yeah, sorry lad, I know the party's yours, but you need some fixin' up to do," Cid snorted as he moved past Cloud.

The friends hurried out of the bar, secluding the two childhood friends. Reeve winked and gave Cloud a pat on the shoulder, his goatee twitching in amusement.

"No! Wait a moment - guys - Nanaki - _Vincent?!_" Tifa pleaded at the last man before the door.

The cloaked man turned around and gave a small smile. "You two need some alone time." With that, he closed the door behind him.

\*

The two childhood friends sat facing each other. A round table of empty glasses sat between them. They stared at each other in silence, eyes longing painfully for the truth.

"I thought I was just your friend," the barmaid said softly.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Cloud shook his head. "It's just...my heart felt like...twisting itself when I heard your voicemail...I...I wanted to call you right back and stop you. From getting married."

"But you waited until night time to return my call..."

"Yeah... I...I stopped myself," Cloud hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should stop himself from talking. Somehow, _Premium Heart_ must have had some effect on him, because word after word slipped out of his mouth. "I thought of e-mailing you instead, but, I felt it best to call you anyway. I thought, if you decided to marry that person, it must have meant you really love him, that he must have made you happy...So I tried to accept it."

Tifa stared at her fingers. The ring shone brightly back at her. She felt horrible.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she questioned bitterly. "I asked you on your first night back, didn't I? You told me I was just a friend!" She buried her face into her hands frustratingly.

"I'm sorry," Cloud murmured. Tifa could hear the pain in his voice. "I...I was just going to accept it." He scratched his head. "But now I realized I was just being an idiot. Thickheaded, as Yuffie would call it..."

A muffled laugh came out of the barmaid's hidden face. "No, she'd call you a _fucking moron_."

"Ha...yeah, that's right." A small smile curled up on the blonde's reddened face. He reached out and pulled Tifa's hands away from her face. "Tifa," the woman's eyes grew wide, "I'm really stupid. I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry too," Tifa replied sadly. She stared at the man, the man who had spent four years of his puberty stuck in a capsule filled with Mako. She turned away, ashamed of ever letting the man leave her, ashamed of ever thinking the man to be capable of handling his own feelings. _He skipped through all that complicated stuff, didn't he?_

She pulled her hands away and glanced up at the ceiling fan spinning above them. She thought about Marlene and Denzel's words just moments ago.

"Marlene and Denzel...they asked me if I still like you..." Tifa murmured. She felt her face burning and smiled sadly. "I told them, _yes_."

The Mako-blue eyes widen. Cloud's redden face was no longer caused by the drinks, but rather caused by something entirely different. "Tifa..."

"If I'm getting married tomorrow, what would you do now?" Tifa stood up suddenly, ruby eyes sparkling with boldness. She stared down at the man.

Cloud's hands clenched into fists on his lap, knuckles cracking. His heart thumping loudly, he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around the woman tightly, fingers clutching the tender fabric of her vest.

"Cloud-?!"

"I won't let tomorrow come."

* * *

_Author's note:_ So, a simple cake and a bit of alcohol – the magic of getting Cloud on his feet again! I'm going to smack him on the head nonstop if he continues to act like a _fucking moron_!


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _I'm glad you guys like the previous chapter! :D

To Omegaxis1: Denzel and Marlene as a couple? Yeah, that's what I thought too the first time I watched AC ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guilt**

* * *

**August 11, 0013**

The Mako-blue eyes fluttered open. Again, the same crack stared down at him. However, the crack seemed different today. _It's like it's smiling down at me._ A thin smile curled up.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and it opened mere inches. Ruby eyes glanced at the blue ones.

"Could I come in?" Tifa asked softly.

Cloud sat up in his bed and nodded. The barmaid stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, looking sheepish. She stared at the man and blushed. He was shirtless again.

"Oh, sorry," Cloud muttered hastily, as he went to grab a shirt from the chair.

"Mmm hmm," Tifa shook her head and sat by the end of the bed.

For a while, she just sat there, eyes on her lap. Cloud scratched his head in confusion.

"Rufus left."

Blue eyes stared at her in shock. And guilt. "W-what?"

"I told him. About us." Tifa bit her lips and smoothed the bed covers beside her absentmindedly. "He wasn't happy. But, he's happy for me."

"I see..." Cloud replied awkwardly. He was relieved the man accepted them. But, for a long while, he was pretty certain that the man was going to fight him for Tifa. _I guess he just wants Tifa to be happy..._

"Cloud? Umm, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Cloud...?"

"Yes, Tifa?"

The barmaid looked uncomfortable. "Are you ever going to leave again?" There was hurt in her eyes.

Knowing he needed to rebuild trust and confidence, Cloud shuffled over to the woman. He noticed the ring with the big shiny stone was still on her finger. A green monster squirmed. Stabbing the devil in his mind, he took her hands in his, murmuring, "no, I won't. Never again."

\*

"Wow what a change in events..." Yuffie said, awestricken. "Wait, we don't really need to go shopping stuff for tomorrow anymore. So why are we out here in the heat?" she asked suspiciously.

Tifa shrugged. "Well, I thought fresh air might do some good..."

"What's wrong Tifa?" Shelke asked. "You seem sad, even though you and Cloud got things straight."

"Hey, wait a mo'," the ninja suddenly stopped. She stared at Tifa's hand. "_You still got the ring?!_"

The barmaid flushed and waved her hand frantically in front of her. "Only because I couldn't get it off! I tried it with soap, but it just won't come off..."

"Did Rufus ask for the ring back?" Yuffie smirked.

"No!" Tifa defended. "He didn't at all. In fact, he told me to keep it, as a memento..."

"Tifa," Yuffie narrowed her eyes and crossing her arms, "don't let me catch you having doubts..."

"Well, it can't be helped, can it?" Shelke said. "After all, Tifa's been dating the President for two years now. And you know they were close. And they were happy."

"You brat!" the ninja bellowed at the shorter girl. "You're supposed to help the chocobo-butt!"

"Well, that's the truth," the girl said icily.

"You've always had a soft spot for Shinra!" the ninja snapped back.

"What?! That's because you're always picking on him!"

"Oh, come _on! _Who are you helping here?"

"Girls, stop!" Tifa closed her eyes in frustration. Her head was spinning under the burning sun. She felt dizzy...her body, her arms, her legs went limp...

"Tifa!"

\*

"_Good thing you were around, Mr. Shinra."_

_Mr. Shinra?_

"_Is she all right?"_

"_Don't worry, it's just the heat."_

_Is it him?_

_...Hmm...This bed...So soft...So comfortable...I don't want to get up... ...Don't...make me get up..._

Tifa stirred. "Mmm..." Her red eyes opened slowly and saw icy blue ones staring at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two watched each other for a moment.

"Your friends are down at the cafeteria. Do you want to join them?" The Shinra President said. His hair was slicked back ever-so-smoothly, with a single strand of blonde hair hanging in front of his aqua-blue eyes. Tifa caught herself staring at the shiny fineness of golden threads.

"Oh, um," the martial artist stammered as she sat up, "sure -"

"Tifa."

The woman was afraid to return the glance. Her eyes fluttered to the sparkling stone set on her finger -

"Rufus - here, take it -" Tifa pulled the ring as hard as she could, but it would not budge. She grimaced in pain as her finger bruised from the pulling.

"Stop." The blonde grasped the woman's struggling hands. "_Stop it, Tifa._"

The same strange calmness in his voice...She stopped. She felt the piercing blue eyes scrutinize her every little movement. She wanted to disappear. She couldn't face this man anymore.

"I told you. It's fine." Rufus' voice was gentle, but firm. "As long as it makes you happy." He paused, controlling the rage screaming inside him. He took a deep breath and looked away. "Promise me he'll make you happy."

Angry tears welled up in the ruby eyes. Tifa bit her lips as she fought back tears. This man was her everything for the past two years...He was there for her from the beginning. He saved her from a bottomless pit. He guided her to the light. He held her hand tightly through ups and downs, never letting go. He never disappointed her. But now she disappointed him.

\*

"Yuffie, they dated for _two years_ for Gaia's sake," Shelke said.

"What do _you _know about love, you emotionless-transparent-computer_-kid?!_" the ninja snapped. She was pissed at her friend for constantly helping the "other blonde."

"I _do _think I know more than you do," the other girl replied cooly. "After all, I _felt _all of _Lucrecia's_ feelings toward _Vinnie_."

"Hey, only I get to call him that!" Yuffie glowered.

"Yo, what's with the commotion from two little gals?" a drawling voice piped up.

"_Fuck you, Reno_," the two girls bellowed.

"Whoa!" The red-haired's eyes went wide. "Shelke, I told ya Yuffie's a bad influence on you."

"Seriously, fuck off, turkey-face!" Yuffie glared at the man.

"Turkey-face?" Shelke giggled.

"Watch your language yo, we're surrounded by civilized elders," Reno smirked and raised his eyebrows. "So, what brings ya two here at the lounge? Not lookin' for a room, are ya?"

"Tifa fainted," the smaller girl said. "Mr. Shinra saw us and took us here."

Reno whistled. "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa..." he shook his head, "man, I bought a nice suit just for tomorrow's party too."

The ninja narrowed her eyes at the man. "Well, you could save it for next time. Tifa and _Cloud's _engagement party."

"Psh, don't think Boss would let Cloud off just like that," Reno sneered.

"_Why not?_"

The light blue eyes widen at the sound of the smooth voice. He closed his eyes miserably, the red marks on his cheeks twitching. Slowly, he turned around to face a glowering Rufus Shinra.

"Hiya, Boss, I was jus' gettin' back to work." Reno gave a shaky grin. "I'll go now!"

The remaining three stared after the lanky figure disappeared behind the glass door.

"Dumbass," Yuffie muttered.

Rufus sat down across from the two young women. He watched them with a calm, yet authoritative expression that gave the girls goosebumps.

"Tifa woke up," he said quietly.

"Oh goody, err, let's go, Shelke." Yuffie started to stand up, but the man motioned for her to remain seated.

"I'm sure you two know what happened with Tifa and Cloud," the president spoke in the same quiet voice. "It's not like I wasn't expecting it, when she told me she wanted to invite Strife for the party."

The brown and blue eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean, you knew it's gonna end up like this?" Yuffie asked in wonder.

Rufus nodded and narrowed his eyes bitterly. "They've gone through so much together. It's no wonder Tifa's still trapped. But if it makes her happy, I'll respect her decision."

The girls nodded in unison.

"So I'd appreciate it if the topic ends here. I do not wish Tifa to regret her choice. I, especially, do not wish to regret _my _choice."

The girls nodded again.

"Then, that's all." The Shinra President stood up and straightened his polished white suit graciously. He slicked back his hair, smoothing loose strands of blonde threads away from his icy blue eyes. A strange air of newfound-triumph glowed around him. He stared down at the girls. "Tifa's at the lobby waiting."

He started toward the glass door when he stopped and added, "take care of Tifa for me." With that, he left the two awestricken women staring after him.

"He's got gusto..." Yuffie murmured, brown eyes shining with admiration.

"He's mine to admire. You got _Vinnie _already," Shelke snapped.

* * *

**August 12, 0013**

_Splash splash splash._

The barmaid was washing her hands frantically with soap. _It still won't budge. _She glared angrily at the shiny stone. Sighing irritably, she wiped her hands and returned to the box of orange juice. With the engagement party called off, business was opened as usual. Tifa glanced around the bar anxiously. The pink and white hearts that previously decorated the windows were pulled down by Yuffie and Shelke. The roll of white tablecloth sat by the door of the storage room. Even the large vase of yellow flowers seemed to be wilting. No one spoke of the event. Customers didn't know of the party, so they came in as usual, not one bit surprised that the bar opened, despite previous notifications that it would be closed today.

It wasn't like she was _sad_, sad. She still felt guilty for leaving Rufus. After all, it _had _been two years. In fact, very happy two years. He had been a very caring lover. Never once did he failed her. Never once did he made her shed a tear. Never once did _she _return such intensely strong feelings for the man...that was why she was guilty. But she wouldn't had figured out her true feelings if Cloud didn't return. _It's Cloud all over again..._

_Cloud..._Tifa smiled softly as she unpacked the box of juice. She didn't think things would turn out this way. She really did hope to marry Rufus..._Are you sure? Weren't you secretly wishing that Cloud would snatch you back right under Rufus' nose? _The barmaid smirked. She was glad that Cloud finally revealed his true feelings. But when did he realize it? Did he really _love _her? She sighed. There were still too many questions and uncertainty with Cloud...but she felt the man making an effort to prove to her. For that, she was grateful.

Marlene and Denzel sat by the counter swinging their legs as they ate their lunch. The girl observed the barmaid, who appeared to be in a daze. _What's wrong with Tifa? _She whispered to the boy beside her, "do you think Tifa's sad, because the party is canceled?"

"No way!" Denzel hissed. He took a large bite of his tuna sandwich. "She likes Cloud!"

"Yeah, you're right..." Still, Marlene was worried. "But that doesn't mean she can't be sad!"

"Why not?" the boy asked, puzzled.

"Boys are boys," Marlene rolled her eyes. "I think she's afraid that Cloud would leave again!"

Denzel considered for a moment. "Well, that's easy, all we have to do is just make Cloud stay!"

The girl's face brightened, revealing a small dimple.

\*

Cloud sat in his office in deep thought. He wasn't sure what to do, or what he could do, now that he was back _with_ Tifa. _What now? _He scratched his head frustratingly and stared out the window.

_Knock knock._

The blonde turned to the door and saw the two children grinning at him.

"Could we come in?" Marlene asked sweetly.

Cloud nodded.

The two walked toward him, still with those weird grins on their faces.

"What's wrong?" the chocobo-head asked uncertainly.

"Cloud, are you going to live with us again?" Marlene asked.

The question surprised the man. To be honest, he didn't give much thought to it. Actually, he did, but, he was afraid to discuss this with Tifa, since she still had that ring on her finger...Cloud made a smug face.

"Cloud?" Denzel raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm...do you want me to?" the blonde asked.

"Of course!" the two beamed gleefully.

"But first, you need to bring all your stuff back, right?" Marlene said excitedly.

_That's true..._The blonde nodded and smiled. "You're right, Marlene." He ruffled the girl's head. "I should get going then."

He stood up and exited the office.

"What does that mean?" Denzel asked, puzzled.

"I think he meant...he's going back to get his stuff?" Marlene murmured in equal confusion.

\*

Tifa heard footsteps behind the door leading to the stairs. Expecting to see the children when the door opened, she was surprised to see Cloud instead. Cloud. With his duffel bag on his shoulder.

_What the fuck?!_

She stared at the man. And his duffel bag. He was fully packed, ready to travel. Ready to leave. Again.

"You're...leaving?" the barmaid asked, unmistakable pain in her voice.

"Yeah."

"But...why?" Tifa was angry. She couldn't believe it. After all that had happened in these three days, he was still leaving? _Remind me why I dumped Rufus for this man?!_

"Got some...some stuff to do," the man said as he scratched his head.

_Stuff?! What stuff?! _The red eyes were glowing in fury.

"I promise I'll be back," Cloud smiled. He was oblivious to the burning fire emitting from Tifa. "Trust me on this one."

He gave the glowering woman a quick hug. The touch of his skin froze her. Slowly, his head leaned toward the woman's red lips and kissed her. Tifa closed her eyes, goosebumps running down her arms. _He tasted like...mint. _A smile fluttered on the barmaid's face. _He must have just brushed his teeth._

With a wave of his hand, the blonde stepped into the summer heat, where Fenrir was waiting for him.

* * *

_Author's note:_ I hope you guys understand Tifa's feelings right now. As Shelke said, she and Rufus _had _dated for two years. Two years may seem short (compared to Tifa's six years of waiting for Cloud), but if those were _happy_ two years, it's no wonder to feel guilty – especially if the other guy treated you _very well. _And it really _is _difficult to just "forget" someone you've spent two years together with. :'(

And um, I'm writing Rufus as if he's really a _changed man_ lol. He doesn't appear to be a player to me anyway (in the game).


	8. Chapter 8: One Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Here it is...the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Day**

* * *

**August 13, 0013**

The glow of the cell phone screen blacked out in the dark. Tifa looked up, sighing. _No, I'll just wait patiently..._

She climbed up to the second floor. The hallway was dark, quiet, and..._lonely._ Tifa glanced toward the closed door leading to Cloud's room. She opened it softly and looked around. The dusty nightstand, the closed curtains, the wooden cabinet, the empty bed, the wrinkled blanket, the navy-blue slippers...Tifa bit her lips.

Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. Was she making the right choice? Her red eyes fell down to the diamond ring still on her finger. She slumped down onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. She hated herself for ever falling for Cloud. _Again_. She hated herself for ever being with Rufus. She hated herself for ever believing that s_he would get over Cloud_. It was a lie. A big fat lie. A lie that ripped her heart, Rufus' heart - they were bleeding unbearable pain. Guilt overwhelmed her like a shadow.

Yet, she honestly didn't imagine herself falling for the man again upon his return. She was wholeheartedly expecting him to join the others in the party, to congratulate her as a friend...who would had known the man got feelings for her? Those past emotions that Tifa locked deep within her heart for the past two years overflowed - _flooded_ - her at the sight of the blonde, at the sight of the aqua-blue eyes..._And Rufus knew it_. He _knew_ she'd fall back for the spiky-head. Yet, he still wanted her...

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wanted to marry you."_

"_Even though you know I don't love you as much as him...?"_

_The Shinra President smoothed his blonde strands and nodded, eyes never leaving the woman._

"_Rufus...I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize." The man held her hands in his, icy-blue eyes piercing her heart. "Do you love him?"_

_The barmaid bit her lips and nodded. "...My feelings never changed...I realized."_

"_Then be happy. For me."_

Never once was Rufus angry with her decision. He didn't even bothered to "fight" for her. Because he knew that no matter what he did or how hard he tried, the man would never ever capture her heart again. _He just wanted me to be happy._ The monster growled inside of her again. She stared at the sparkling stone. Sighing, she teared her eyes away from the ring and smiled bitterly at the ceiling. Cloud would come back for her. Didn't he promise?

"You will come back, right?" she whispered in the dark.

"He will, he promised."

The woman turned around and saw a sleepy-looking Marlene. Her long brown hair was curled at odd angles.

"He promised?" the barmaid asked.

Marlene nodded and held Tifa's hand tightly, comforting her. "He promised. Don't worry, Tifa. Cloud is Cloud. He'll be back. I _know_ he will."

Tifa hugged the girl, whispering, "am I doing the right thing, Marlene?"

The brunette hugged her back. "Of course. You love Cloud more than anything, more than anyone, right?"

Smiling, Tifa stroked the girl's hair, grateful that the children were back with her in the empty house.

* * *

**August 18, 0013**

Sounds of bottles clanking and utensils hitting plates surrounded the bar. Yuffie sat by the counter, her skinny legs swinging nonchalantly. She was waiting for Vincent to finish his mission for the night. Tifa and Shelke were busy serving customers, while the kids were off to bed already. The ninja was bored. Being bored spiked her irritation.

"Ughhh when is the vampire done with his work?!" she grumbled.

_Clink clink clink clink. _Her fingers tapped on the beer bottle frustratingly.

Tifa caught her friend's annoyance and smiled. "What's wrong, Yuffie?"

"I'm sooooo bored!" the ninja moaned.

The barmaid chuckled as she poured contents for a mixed cocktail.

"Where's the chocobo-face anyway? When is he coming back? Did he find you?" Yuffie bellowed.

Ruby eyes flashed at the girl. Of course, every so often, the barmaid wondered the same thing too. _Where is he? When is he back? _Tifa shrugged. It had been nearly a week. Yet, she was hopeful. _He did promise after all. _

"Huh? Tifa? Where's Cloud? Huh? Huh? HUH?" The agitated ninja threw her hands into her hair. "_Where is he?!_"

"I don't know, Yuffie," Tifa sighed, then smiled. "But I know he'll be back."

"Really?"

The barmaid nodded. "I got confidence in him."

Yuffie grinned and gave Tifa's hand a squeeze. "Me too."

"Well, here comes _your_ man," the older woman winked toward the door.

The girl flipped around. "_Finally!_" She skipped toward the cloaked man and jumped on him. Vincent swooped down and gave her a kiss, ruffling her brown hair.

Tifa laughed.

* * *

**August 23, 0013**

_Ring ring. Ring rin-_

"Hello, Seventh Heaven."

"Hi, Tifa."

A pause. "Cloud?" The man could hear excitement on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me." The man's lips curled.

"What a surprise...!" Tifa smiled into the phone. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I thought...I should give you a call. I mean," Cloud murmured, "it's been nearly two weeks since I left, and we haven't contacted each other..." The man was embarrassed. He had, after all, took initiative and made the call, which was quite unlike him.

"You're right," Tifa started, "and I'm very glad you called. It means you care."

There was a moment's pause in which Cloud scratched his head. Then the barmaid spoke again. "I thought you were going to be busy doing your 'stuff,' so I didn't call you...Anyway, I've been so busy these last few days. The delivery boy's quitting, so I'm trying to hire a new one again. It's driving me crazy -"

"Have you found a new one?" Cloud interrupted.

"Well, not yet -"

"I know someone who'd be interested."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I...I think he'll be available by the end of this month. I'll let you know."

The blonde heard the barmaid giggle.

"All right, Cloud, let me know when _he's _ready."

* * *

**August 24, 0013**

It was a bright summer day, with clear blue skies. Tifa glanced out of the window, watching Marlene and Denzel play with the other children. She smiled to herself. Grabbing the towel by the sink, she rinsed it with soap, washing her dirty hands at the same time. She kept her eyes on the laughing children.

_Cling-cling-cling-CLANK._

Her ruby eyes flew to the sink in alarm, just in time to see a sparkling round object disappear down the drain.

"Oh my..." Tifa gasped.

For a several minutes, all she did was stare at the drain. The water was still running, washing away the soapsuds. Her fingers twitched toward the cabinet underneath the sink. But she stopped, fingers lingering in midair.

"I guess it's for the better," the barmaid smiled as she turned off the faucet.

* * *

**August 30, 0013**

Dear Tifa,

The new delivery boy will come tomorrow noon.

Cloud ^ ^

\*

Dear Cloud,

Thanks for letting me know. Can't wait to see..._him_. :)

Love,

Tifa

* * *

**August 31, 0013**

Tifa woke up early. It was only 7AM, but she couldn't fall back into sleep. The warm summer sun drifted through the white curtains, which silhouetted the leafy trees outside. She lay curled up in her bed, wondering how it would feel like to live with him again...a sweet smile appeared on her porcelain face.

Choosing a cute - yet moderate enough for working - outfit, she slipped into a white tank top and black skirt, reminiscent of her wardrobe back in the old days.

"It'll get him remembering..." She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Walking toward the kitchen, she made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. She finished her cooking, her eating, and her cleaning in less than 45 minutes altogether. Tifa glanced at the clock. It was _just _8:15AM. She sighed and sat down. Her heart was twirling and swarming. Butterflies, bees, _everything_ was flying around in her stomach, like they were throwing a party.

"Settle down, would you?" Tifa muttered. "This is no good, I should have gone back to bed."

She stared at the clock again and frowned: 8:17AM. "It's going to be a _long day_..."

Knowing that time would pass particularly slowly today, Tifa decided to clean up Cloud's room. However, when she got upstairs, she found the door ajar. She peeked into the room and saw Marlene and Denzel busy moving things.

"Kids...?"

The children turned around and grinned.

"Good morning, Tifa!" Marlene beamed. "We're cleaning up Cloud's room!"

"To - wel - come - him - _back_," Denzel added with great effort as he placed a heavy box of clanking objects onto the wooden floor. He kneeled down next to the box. "Say, Tifa, what are these?"

"Hmm?" The woman kneeled beside the boy and peered into the box.

Odd-looking metal objects were intertwined with each other. Some were rusty with decay. A piece of bronze spike caught Tifa's attention. "Oh!" She picked the spike in her hands and smiled reminiscently. It was part of an old glove that she once used back in the Meteor Crisis days. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa had packed their old weapons into boxes when they first settled into the Edge. She had no idea these boxes were in Cloud's room though; she had forgotten about them.

"Tifa?" Marlene kneeled down next to her.

The woman smiled. "These are our old weapons. Broken pieces of our old weapons."

"Oh, I recognize this!" Marlene's face lit up as she picked up a many-sided-metal nut. "Isn't this the little screw on Papa's old gun? I remember the funny shape...it's like a snowflake!"

"Cool!" Denzel grinned as he picked up an iron part that resembled that of a 4-materia-slot.

The three spent most of the early morning rummaging the boxes, with Tifa recalling various funny events during their battles. Marlene and Denzel listened eagerly.

Suddenly, a growling noise erupted from the boy's stomach. He looked up guiltily. Marlene and Tifa giggled.

"All right, breakfast time for both of you," the older woman smiled. Unintentionally, her eyes darted to the clock on the nightstand: 10:40AM. Her smile brightened, heartbeat quickened.

After a while, the children settled themselves with ham and cheese omelets.

"Hmm mmm! Your omelets are getting fluffier and fluffier!" Marlene beamed as she took a large bite. "You should put these on your menu, Tifa."

Behind the counter, the barmaid stopped chopping vegetables and glanced thoughtfully at the girl. "Hmm, you're right Marlene, I _should_ put them in the menu. I guess it's time for a new menu again."

The young girl's eyes widened in excitement. "Can I help?"

"I wanna help too!" Denzel added, mouth full of egg.

About half an hour later, the first customer of the day arrived. It was Johnny.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven!" Marlene smiled shyly by the door.

"Hi Marlene!" Johnny said brightly. He waved at Tifa and Denzel. "Hey Tifa, hey Denzel!"

"Hi Johnny!"

The man sat down by the counter in front of Tifa. She smiled at him. "What would you like to have today?"

He winked at her. "Same ol' same ol'."

Winking back, the barmaid turned to the stove and began beating eggs. Johnny often visited them once a week. His outdoor bar, Johnny's Heaven, was still in business, though obviously not as successful as Tifa's.

"How's Kira?" Tifa asked over her shoulder. "And little Melody?"

"Ah, they're fine, just out shoppin'," Johnny replied, shoulders slouching. "I'll bring them over next time. Those women are drivin' me crazy -"

_VROOOM._

The barmaid's red eyes opened wide. _It's him!_ She dropped the pan of frying eggs and dashed toward the door, leaving an open-mouthed Johnny staring after her. _Ba-bump ba-bump. _Running down the stairs, she saw...a Hardy-Daytona. _Hardy-Daytona?! _Tifa stared at the rider. He was wearing a thick black helmet, but if she squinted her eyes, she could see strands of blonde hair...

"Cloud...?" Tifa murmured uncertainly as she stepped toward the bike.

The rider threw his helmet off and revealed blonde hair that was not spiked up, but slicked back...

Her jaws dropped. "Rufus?!" Tifa exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey," the Shinra President gave a little wave.

The barmaid's eyes scanned the man, the bike, everything. No way was he able to hide a _man_ in that bike. Her heart fell.

"Hi, Rufus." She managed a smile, but faded to a frown. She couldn't hide her disappointment.

The blonde rummaged in his back-pocket and took out a small object. He got off his bike and stepped toward the woman, who was staring down at her boots.

"I got a delivery for you," the man said.

"H-huh? You're not the new delivery boy Cloud was talking about, are you?" Tifa blurted.

Rufus gave her an incredulous look and shrugged his shoulders. He raised his hands in front of the woman's eyes. Slowly, he revealed a black box in his palm. His long fingers unlocked the switch, and the lid snapped open. A small round stone blinked dazzlingly at Tifa.

"Rufus...?!" she uttered, eyes glaring daggers at the man. _What's going on?! What is he doing with a -_

"Relax, Tifa," the man smirked slightly. "It's not from me, it's from -"

"_Me._"

A voice appeared behind the barmaid. She turned around hastily and saw him. _Ba-bump. _The same blonde spikes that resemble that of a chocobo; the same Mako-blue eyes that swam in an obscured sea; the same shy smile that curl up just ever-so-slightly on the thin lips. The breathtaking smile...turned into a wide grin. A grin that Tifa had never seen before...

"I'm back."

"Cloud!"

She flung her arms around the man, the man she had longed for so many years; the man she had ever only wanted by her side; the man who was her childhood friend, her lover, her everything; the man who had finally returned...

"_Welcome home._"

*End*

* * *

_Author's note:_ And this is the end of Dear Cloud. First of all, thank you so so so very much for all the reviews, for all the comments, for all the alerts and favorites. You guys gave me the motivation to keep writing and writing and writing. My mind is spinning with ideas. Hopefully, more stories to come!

Now, I had been fighting for a long time whether to end the story as CloTi or TifaXRufus. My initial idea of the story was to have Tifa marry another guy after letting Cloud leave. I've never written TifaXRufus before and was _urged_ to give Cloud a sad ending, with him dwelling and loving Aerith and everything. BUT, while writing chapter 3 "The Call", I had Cloud throw his sword and crack the wall after congratulating Tifa on her engagement. It was this part that really determined the ending for me. I mean, if Cloud didn't have feelings for Tifa, why would he be so angry? Though I can't say I'm 100% happy with this ending, because I truly believe Rufus deserved Tifa more than Cloud D': Anyway, good job, Cloud, you get Tifa because you threw your Side Blade. :D

Again, thank you so much everyone for reading! You guys rock :)


End file.
